


Loving Touches and Torn T-shirts

by vans0nhead717



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Large Cock, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Makoto doesn't die, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: They stayed like that for hours, whispering lovingly to each other and gently pressing kisses to every inch of bare skin they could reach without moving, until exhaustion began to overpower them.“I’m always gonna protect you,” Akihiko whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Makoto’s ear. “You’re always gonna be my baby boy, and I’ll always be here with you.”“I know. We’ll always be together,” Makoto hummed, smiling against Akihiko’s hand. “I know we will, somehow I just do.”
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko, Sanada Akihiko & Yuuki Makoto, Sanada Akihiko/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Loving Touches and Torn T-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Dom! Akihiko is my crack
> 
> Enjoy! Leave comments! Feed my psychotic gay ego!

Makoto flopped down on his bed, his face just slightly illuminated by the dim blue glow of the streetlights shining through his dorm window. Mitsuru and Fuuka were working, and Yukari, Ken and Junpei had gone out shopping, leaving Makoto alone with Akihiko.

Of course Aigis and Koromaru were around, but they typically left the two boys to themselves.

He was waiting for Akihiko, relaxed on his bed in a thermal pajama shirt and the tight blue boxer briefs that he loved seeing Makoto in so much.

The day previous had been long, packed with extracurricular activities. But it was studying for their exams that left them too exhausted to do anything but fall on his bed, not even able to undress before Makoto fell asleep on Akihiko’s chest.

The Dark Hour had been eradicated a full year previous, and the temporary massive drain on Makoto’s energy levels had long subsided, but he still found himself waking up from horrible night terrors, most of which involved his death in Aigis or Akihiko’s arms.

But he always woke up to Akihiko comforting him, so at least there was a silver lining.

For her relative lack of fighting power, Fuuka gained an amazing clairvoyance after the fight with Nyx, some odd benefit of her Persona’s ability. Even if she couldn’t explain just how she knew, and even though Makoto had no way of confirming her statement, he somehow knew she was right when she said him and Akihiko wouldn’t ever be separated.

And that was another comfort, no matter how odd.

Makoto raised his head at the sound of gentle knocking on his door, brushing his long blue hair away from his eyes. “Come in.”

He was greeted by Akihiko’s typical warm smile, before his eyebrows raised at the sight of Makoto lying on his stomach, his bare legs propped up by his knees. 

Akihiko gently shut the door behind him, locking it and quickly walking over to Makoto. 

“I missed you all day,” he said softly, brushing his fingers over Makoto’s thigh. 

Makoto shifted, sitting up and reaching out to wrap his arms around Akihiko’s waist. His fingers tightened around the soft fabric of his white t-shirt, nuzzling his face against his stomach.

Akihiko turned, sitting down and pulling Makoto into his lap. “Another nightmare?”

Makoto nodded, frowning before resting his head against Akihiko’s shoulder. “I don’t know why I keep having them,” he murmured, sighing at the feeling of Akihiko’s fingers running through his hair. “They’re always the same.”

They all started the same, in the spring after they defeated Nyx, and all ended with him dying on Gekkoukan’s rooftop. He began having them shortly after the spring in question, and acknowledging the reality of his survival did little to prevent them from tormenting him.

But they were slowly becoming less and less frequent, and Akihiko’s presence helped significantly.

“Hey,” Akihiko whispered, cradling Makoto’s face and lifting it so their eyes met. “You’re here with me, you’re alright. It’s alright.”

Makoto smiled, sighing before leaning forward to kiss him. Akihiko’s lips were soft, gentle against his as he gently sucked on Makoto’s lip. Akihiko smiled against his mouth, holding his waist as Makoto’s lips fell open at the firm press of his tongue.

Akihiko exhaled through his nose, sliding his tongue over Makoto’s. One of his hands slowly slid under Akihiko’s shirt, pressed firm against the defined muscles of his abdomen. Makoto’s other hand found his hair, tightening in the short silver curls as Akihiko nipped at his lips.

Akihiko’s hands slipped down from his waist onto his thighs before gently squeezing him. “I love you.”

Makoto whimpered against his lips, muttering, “I love you too.”

He tugged on Akihiko’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Akihiko caught his hand just before he threw it to the side, smirking at him deviously. “Wait.”

Akihiko shifted, lying back on the bed and presenting his wrists to Makoto. “Tie my wrists to the post,” he said quietly with a smug smile.

Makoto grinned down at him, shifting to sit on Akihiko’s crotch and wrapping the shirt tight around his wrists, before he pulled it around the post behind Akihiko’s head and tied it tight. Akihiko gave it a few gentle tugs, before nodding in approval.

Akihiko’s dick was quickly hardening under Makoto, and he smiled in satisfaction at the firm press against his ass. He slowly rolled his hips, pulling off his boxers and squeezing Akihiko’s length between his thighs.

“Do you like that,  _ Daddy?” _ Makoto purred, before lying down on top of him. He kissed Akihiko’s collarbones, sucking and biting marks into his pale soft skin. 

Makoto typically saved the nickname for when he felt especially slutty, earning a quiet moan from Akihiko as his teeth slid over one of his nipples. “Y-yeah,” Akihiko groaned, smirking down at Makoto. “Feels good, baby.”

His hands found the band of Akihiko’s sweatpants, tugging them down before grinning and raising his brows. “No underwear?”

Akihiko bit his lip and nodded, bucking his hips slightly as Makoto traced a single finger over the head of his dick. “F-fuck Mako.”

Makoto was objectively, without a doubt, a cock slut. They were both virgins when they met, but the first time Akihiko whipped out his uncut dick, Makoto didn’t have any hesitations taking it into his mouth. He’d moan and whine and whimper and swallow around Akihiko’s length, neglecting his own body because he  _ just couldn’t get enough of Akihiko’s cock. _

It probably helped that Akihiko was  _ massive,  _ thick, throbbing and long in Makoto’s hand, mouth, or ass. Makoto would bring him to the edge over and over, prolonging his enjoyment of Akihiko’s cock for as long as he could bring himself to.

Akihiko had no complaints, his nearly endless stamina letting him fuck Makoto’s mouth and ass for however long the smaller boy wanted, enjoying watching Makoto break apart in his arms, under him, on top of him.

Tonight was no different.

Makoto’s small lips wrapped around the head of his cock, slapping it on his lips and swirling his tongue around the shaft before taking him into his mouth. He arched his back, wiggling his bare ass in the air as he swallowed Akihiko’s length.

“Fu-fuck!” he groaned, wrapping his legs around Makoto’s head, his muscular thighs pressing against Makoto’s face. “You’re a good boy, so so good.”

Makoto nipped very gently at the head of his cock, earning a loud moan from Akihiko as his face twisted in pleasure. Makoto took him in deeper, nuzzling his nose against the short hairs of Akihiko’s crotch as the head of his cock pressed against Makoto’s throat.

Makoto held his legs in place, gripping his thighs and swallowing his length with a loud muffled moan. Akihiko groaned at the sensation, and when Makoto noticed the trembling of his legs that typically accompanied his nearing orgasm into Makoto’s mouth, he pulled away and licked his lips with a satisfied smirk.

“Fuck,” Akihiko gasped, bucking his hips at the lost sensation.

Makoto grinned down at him, turning around and presenting his ass to Akihiko, his entrance already slick with lube. “I played with myself before you came,” Makoto teased, whining when Akihiko leaned up to give the soft fat of his ass a gentle bite. 

Makoto flipped around, sitting in his lap and keeping his hands firm on Akihiko’s chest, leaning down to whisper, “I stretched myself out thinking about you, fucking myself on my fingers, but it wasn’t enough. I couldn’t cum without my Daddy’s cock.”

“ _ Mako _ ,” Akihiko groaned, before gasping and moaning when Makoto lowered himself onto his cock. “Fuck, you’re always so tight.”

Makoto bottomed out, closing his eyes and sitting still as he savored the full thick feeling of Akihiko’s cock inside him. His own neglected cock twitched against his stomach, throbbing as he pushed down on Akihiko’s chest and rolled his hips.

“It feels so good,” he whimpered, biting his lips as he brought his ass down on Akihiko’s cock, straddling Akihiko and tightening his legs around his waist. “You’re so big and thick, you fill me up so well.”

Akihiko was moaning, trying desperately to thrust up into Makoto, but his restraints and Makoto’s hands on his chest prevented him from moving. “Fuck baby, I’m sorry,” he said, his warning the only indication of his next move.

“Sorry for -” Makoto broke off abruptly when Akihiko pulled his arms apart with all of his force, tearing his shirt and releasing his wrists. Akihiko gripped his hips, using the moment of leverage he gained to push Makoto onto his back.

“ _ Daddy,”  _ he teased, “That wasn’t the - _ Ahfuck!” _ he cried, eyes fluttering back into his head as Akihiko gave the first of many powerful thrusts, fucking him with all of his force. Makoto’s cocky facade fell away, whimpering and whining loudly. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,  _ YES!” _

His legs wrapped around Akihiko’s back so tight he was bound to leave bruises. Makoto’s toes curled, his eyes closing as his fingers desperately clutched Akihiko’s short silver hair, pulling on it as Akihiko buried his cock inside his warm tight ass.

Every time the head of Akihiko’s cock slammed against his sweet spot, Makoto cried out with a loud moan or whine. He kept squeezing his hole tighter around Akihiko’s length and bucking his hips against Akihiko’s stomach, his cock twitching and rubbing between them.

Makoto had already teased Akihiko well near the brink of orgasm, and the state of his own neglected cock was well compensated for by the abuse his prostate was experiencing. The ball of nerves was leaking against the head of Akihiko’s cock every time he pressed against it, earning an extremely loud groan from Akihiko as Makoto tightened around him.

“ _ Good boy _ ,” Akihiko growled, biting into Makoto’s shoulder as he gripped his hips harder, fucking into him. The room was filled with their sounds, moans and whimpers and skin slapping on skin as Akihiko continued his steady deep thrusts into Makoto’s ass. “Your hole is getting tighter around me. You’re close aren’t you?”

Makoto was sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried, “Yes, please, please I’m so close please  _ fuck me harder Daddy!” _

_ “ _ You want me to cum in you?” Akihiko asked, gripping Makoto’s ass and bucking his hips forward as hard as he could. “You want me to fill you up, wanna feel my cum dripping from your ass?”

“I do, please I want to feel you cum in me, please, please _ please _ ,” Makoto begged, pulling Akihiko’s hair with one hand and digging his nails into his back with the other. “Please, I wanna cum with your load in me, please I’m so close - _ ah Aah AAAH!” _

Akihiko gave one last powerful thrust and came as deep as he could in Makoto, nails digging into the soft pliant fat of his ass. 

The moment Makoto felt the warm thick wet sensation of Akihiko’s load, he threw his head back and came with a cry. His ass squeezing Akihiko’s cock with a tightness he only experienced during his orgasms, he splattered their chests with thick white ropes of cum, spilling his seed onto their bellies and whining the entire way through his climax.

His embrace around Akihiko was tight, and he didn’t even notice the ache in his arms and legs until he came down from his orgasm. He must have fallen asleep because one moment he was gasping for air, and the next he was lying on his side and tucked into bed, curled up against Akihiko.

“You’re so good for me,” Akihiko murmured, tightening his embrace around Makoto’s stomach and pulling him closer. “You’re so good and adorable. I love you, you know that? I love you so much, more than anything.”

Makoto’s hand found his, interlocking their fingers and bringing them up to kiss Akihiko’s knuckles. “I love you too,” he quietly replied, kissing and smiling against Akihiko’s long warm fingers.

They stayed like that for hours, whispering lovingly to each other and gently pressing kisses to every inch of bare skin they could reach without moving, until exhaustion began to overpower them.

“I’m always gonna protect you,” Akihiko whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Makoto’s ear. “You’re always gonna be my baby boy, and I’ll always be here with you.”

“I know. We’ll always be together,” Makoto hummed, smiling against Akihiko’s hand. “I know we will, somehow I just do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave suggestions for other Akihiko/Makoto works
> 
> also i am the least sexual most touch starved person bc i freak out at physical contact except for the like three people i allow to touch me, which is so funny cause 90% of my AO3 works are literally porn


End file.
